Die Scheidung
by JustBePerfect
Summary: Gilbert tenía toda la intención de molestar a Roderich en el momento en que entró a la habitación del mencionado sin tocar. Sin embargo las palabras murieron en su garganta, y se quedó con un leve estado de shock ante la escena con la que se encontró.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers **no es mío** al igual que este fic, yo solo le pedí permiso a Amethyst DragonRider (id: 1376932)para así poder traducirlo.

La verdad disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas trate de corregir lo mas que pude, espero que les guste el fic, ya que no soy buena escribiendo está es mi pequeña aportación a esta linda pareja.

* * *

><p>Die Scheidung<p>

Gilbert tenía toda la intención de molestar a Roderich en el momento en que entró a la habitación del de cabello castaño sin tocar. Pensaba mofarse de él acerca de cómo había perdido a otra persona cercana a él, acerca de cómo era demasiado aburrido como para estar a su lado, que mataba de aburrimiento a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, porque no era nada divertido. Sin embargo las palabras murieron en su garganta, y él se quedó con un leve estado de shock ante la escena que se le presentaba…  
>Roderich estaba llorando.<br>Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus sollozos escapaban en pequeños jadeos. Sus lentes parecían como si les hubiesen llovido encima y sus ojos violetas estaban apretados. Evidentemente no había notado que ya no se encontraba solo.  
>El albino parpadeó con sus ojos rojos, mirando al otro moverse entre lágrimas. Él nunca había visto a Roderich así y jamás pensó que lo haría. Claro, él había sido malo con él algunas (muchas) veces, pero no era como si le hubiese hecho llorar. Él no era así de cruel. Roderich se veía…vulnerable…miserable y vulnerable, sin contar que se veía con el corazón roto. Maldición, él no sabía lo mucho que Elizaveta significaba para él. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No era como si él fuera muy bueno confortando a las personas. Sin embargo no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Pero entonces ¿qué podía hacer?<br>—Um... ¿Roderich?  
>Roderich levantó la cara llena de lágrimas para ver a la persona con la que menos quería tratar en un momento como este. — ¿G-Gilbert?<br>— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Gilbert, golpeándose mentalmente por sonar tan lastimoso.  
>Roderich lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Qué crees que está mal idiota?<br>Gilbert levantó una ceja. Él usualmente no era así de brusco al hablar.  
>El castaño suspiró, dejando caer su rostro entre sus manos cansado. —Solo vete…<br>Gilbert frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué? —El simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí.  
>—Porque no quiero tener que lidiar con tus bromas en estos momentos. —Murmuró Roderich con voz cansada sin mover su rostro de sus palmas.<br>El prusiano se acercó a la cama y se sentó, haciendo que Roderich lo mirará. —No pienso dejarte aquí mientras estés así. — Dijo simplemente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.  
>— ¿Por qué te importa?— preguntó Roderich escéptico.<br>Gilbert se detuvo un momento antes de contestar. ¿Por qué le importaba de cualquier forma? —Porque…sí. — contestó encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.  
>—Muy informativo— comentó secamente Roderich.<br>— ¿Acaso necesito una razón?  
>—Sería lindo, pero supongo que no es necesario…—dijo en un suspiro Roderich. — Mientras no estés aquí para atormentarme. — Añadió limpiándose las lágrimas con fuerza. «Maldición, sigue llorando»<br>—Estas alterado. —comentó Gilbert de forma casual. —Te molestaré después.  
>—Qué idea tan prometedora…<br>—Mejor después que ahora…— dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.  
>Roderich suspiró con voz temblorosa y tiró de sus piernas para envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro en ellas un segundo después. Su respiración se entrecortó.<br>El prusiano frunció el ceño mientras Roderich comenzaba a llorar una vez más solo que más silenciosamente. Él quería rodearlo con sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que esa húngara no lo merecía, que todo estaría bien y una docena más de cosas reconfortantes, pero no lo hizo. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que Roderich no lo apreciaría. Al menos no viniendo de él. Y él continuaba teniendo su orgullo.  
>Eso continuó por varios minutos. El castaño temblando ligeramente con lágrimas silenciosas, el de cabello plateado trataba de figurarse si debía hacer algo ante esto, y si lo hacía qué se suponía que haría. Reconfortar a otros no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, especialmente no con Roderich. Elizaveta siempre había sido mejor en ese tipo de cosas, pero ella se había ido. Se había divorciado de Roderich, separándose de él, libre de nuevo.<br>—Maldita sea, Elizaveta…— Murmuró Gilbert en voz baja, lo cual hizo llorar más a Roderich, muy a pesar de Gilbert.  
>"Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero no queriendo sentirse completamente inútil, como se había sentido minutos antes, hizo lo que minutos antes se había rehusado a hacer y envolvió con sus brazos a Roderich en lo que él esperaba fuera un abrazo reconfortante.<br>Roderich se exaltó un poco, sin esperar el contacto. Contrario a lo que hubiese hecho en cualquier otro momento, se acomodó entre los brazos de Gilbert y escondió su rostro en su hombro, mojando su camisa en el proceso. Permaneció en esa posición por aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que de repente empujó a Gilbert lejos de él, las lágrimas todavía no cesaban de caer por sus mejillas y volteo su rostro para así no tener contacto visual.  
>Gilbert que había sido tomado por sorpresa miro a Roderich desde su posición en el suelo. — ¿qué…?<br>—Solo vete—dijo mientras se mordía los labios. —Se lo que vas a hacer. Tú me vas a molestar y a burlarte de mí sin piedad sobre esto. Acerca de cómo lloré como un bebé. Nunca me dejarás en paz. ¡Así que deja de pretender que te interesa y solo vete!— dijo mirando hacia la pared rehusándose a ver a Gilbert. —Y no te atrevas a decirme que nada de lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, porque sabes que detesto que me mientan.  
>Un silencio ensordecedor se dio entre ambos y Gilbert solo podía mirarlo. Casi sin hacer ruido, se levantó del piso y se sentó en la cama de nuevo, rápidamente tiró el pensamiento de cumplir los deseos de Roderich por una vez en su vida. Puso al austriaco de nuevo entre sus brazos y coloco su barbilla en su hombro —Sé que detestas que te mientan—dijo suavemente—por eso es que te puedo decir que nada de eso es verdad.<br>Roderich quería alejarlo, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo mientras rompía en llanto una vez más. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar de llorar? Había estado sollozando con todo su corazón por una hora, y sería agradable si simplemente pudiese parar.  
>—Tú no me dejarás, ¿o sí?— preguntó sintiéndose solo, después de casi ahogarse en una piscina de vulnerabilidad necesitaba saber que al menos alguien estaría allí para él-<br>Gilbert sonrió —No te dejaré. —dijo suavemente.

—Roderich, ¿dónde está…?—Ludwig detuvo su pregunta en el momento en que abría la puerta del cuarto del susodicho, mirando la cama con los ojos muy abiertos.  
>El austriaco estaba acurrucado cómodamente en los brazos de Gilbert, respirando suavemente mientras dormía, mientras que Gilbert tenía sus brazos ceñidos suavemente alrededor de Roderich, lo apretó más hacía él y continuo felizmente dormido.<br>Así que ahí es donde Gilbert había ido.  
>Suspirando, Ludwig cerró la puerta con cuidado, y sacudió su cabeza. Regresaría más tarde, mientras tanto… ¿a dónde había ido Feliciano?<p>

Fin.


End file.
